Todo lo que esté en mi mano
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: Todo empezó con un inocente coqueteo con Aro. Luego, una pelea.  "Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que te creas que te amo". Esas son las palabras de Jane a su hermano. Pero Alec le pide algo muy preciado y único. ¿Estará Jane dispuesta a dárselo? IN
1. La petición

Hola de nuevo!

Bueno, este va a ser un Fic de dos capítulos o así, aquí va el primero, que lo disfrutéis. Ah, y en el siguiente... ¡habrá Lemmon!

Advertencias: Insinuaciones de Incesto.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer; la trama, es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Come, gentle night; come, loving, black-browed night;<br>Give me my Romeo; and, when I shall die,  
>Take him and cut him out in little stars,<br>And he will make the face of heaven so fine  
>That all the world will be in love with night...<strong>

-Romeo y Julieta. Acto III, Escena II.

Alec estaba en el castillo de los Volturi, esperando el regreso de Jane.

Aro la había mandado a resolver un "problemilla" que tenían con un grupito de vampiros en el Sur, que amenazaban con dejarse ver a la luz del sol. Aro no quería acabar con ellos, porque eran espías útiles. Jane tenía que... convencerles... de que "se portaran bien", fueran buenos chicos, y pensaran con la cabeza.

Jane estaba a punto de volver. Demetri había percibido como se iba acercando al castillo. Aro estaba muy contento por lo poco que había tardado en liquidar el asunto. Menos de una semana, y eso que Volterra estaba más bien en el Norte.

Pero no esperaba que Jane llegara en medio de una cacería. Justo acababan de terminar, la mayoría, de alimentarse. Heidi había hecho bien su trabajo. Había conseguido muchos humanos, sanos y fuertes, con sangre de buena calidad. Todos estaban más que saciados, incluso habían sobrado algunos humanos que bien podían ofrecerle a Jane como recompensa.

La bella joven apareció. Entró, con paso ligero, y sonrió a los Volturi.

-Jane, querida.-saludó alegremente Aro.- Te esperábamos.

Alec se acercó silenciosamente. No pensaba decirle a su hermana cuánto la había añorado; que cada noche deseaba que volviera; que intentaba evocar su perfume y la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos. No, no se lo diría.

Jane se acercó a un muchacho que aún quedaba vivo, y miró a Aro:  
>-¿Ya habéis comido?-preguntó.<p>

-Sí, querida.-respondió Aro.- Este es para ti.

Jane rió suavemente y se acercó más al muchacho, que tenía el puro terror en sus ojos. Se inclinó sobre él y, bruscamente, le mordió en el cuello, bebiéndose su sangre sin desperdiciar ni una gota. Saciada, se levantó, relamiéndose, y se volvió hacia Aro y Alec.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó.

Aro felicitó a Jane, muy contento, y Jane se dejó agasajar. Alec tenía muy clara la estrategia de su hermana. Quería que él confesara todo lo que pasaba por su mente, pero Alec no pensaba hacerlo. Era demasiado orgulloso. Jane coqueteaba descaradamente con Aro porque sabía que a él le molestaba. Jane no sólo amaba la tortura física. La psicológica también le agradaba, y sentir los celos de su hermano, además, era delicioso.

-Aro.-le llamó Jane suavemente.

-Dime, mi querida Jane.-le sonrió Aro cariñosamente.

-Aro...-susurró Jane, con voz aterciopelada.- ¿No me das un premio por haberlo hecho bien?  
>-Por supuesto, querida.-rió Aro.- ¿Qué deseas?<p>

Tanto Aro como Alec sabían lo que Jane pediría. Probablemente, un beso, o algo parecido. A Aro no le era ajeno el hecho de que Jane tan sólo le utilizaba para poner celoso a su hermano, pero no le disgustaba participar, y menos teniendo en cuenta la increíble belleza de la joven, sorprendente incluso entre vampiros.

Pero antes de que la malvada Jane tuviera tiempo de decir nada, Alec la agarró de la muñeca con fuerza y la arrastró hasta la puerta.

-Aro, si no te importa... Hace tiempo que no veo a mi "hermanita". Te la robo un tiempo.

Aro asintió benévolamente, mientras veía como Alec arrastraba a su hermana hasta el pasillo.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-exclamó Alec, furioso.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó inocentemente Jane.

-Tú lo sabes. Estás jugando con Aro.-dijo Alec.

-No es cierto.-dijo Jane, sonriendo como una niña caprichosa.- Tal vez me guste de verdad...

Alec, sintiendo fuego en sus entrañas, se alejó bruscamente de su hermana en dirección a su habitación. Pero, oh, desgracia. Había olvidado que él mismo, dos siglos atrás, había pedido a Aro compartir la habitación con su querida, pero sádica, hermanita.

-Eh.-le llamó Jane con sorprendente suavidad.

Jane abrazó a su hermano por detrás, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

-¿Es que no me has echado de menos?-preguntó haciendo un puchero.

Alec no quería entrar en su juego, pero tenía unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla, y eso hizo. Se volvió sin más y le acarició la mejilla.

-Sí.-admitió finalmente.

-Respuesta correcta.-rió su hermana.

-El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan; pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es eternidad.-Alec citó a William Shakespeare con el rostro helado, pero sus ojos brillaban ligeramente.

Jane se quedó bastante sorprendida, y luego su mirada refulgió, y llena de dulzura, le susurró a su gemelo al oído:

-_Amore mío_...-Jane le miró a los ojos.- _Ti amo_.

-¡Mientes!-exclamó Alec. De repente, se sentía muy mal. Quería creerlo, pero no podía.- Amas a Aro, ¿cierto?

-Sólo me gusta ponerte celoso, bobo.-sonrió Jane.- _In amore e in guerra tutto è lecito_.

Alec no dijo nada. Estaba serio, y algo furioso.

-Demuéstramelo.-dijo.- Demuéstrame que me quieres, que me has echado de menos.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-preguntó Jane suavemente.

Ella se acercó, cogió el rostro de su hermano entre sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, y le besó, llena de ternura.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para convencerte.

-Quiero que me des algo.-dijo Alec.

-¿El qué?-quiso saber Jane, curiosa.

Alec supo que si hubiera podido sonrojarse, lo habría hecho, y por suerte Jane estaba demasiado ocupada esperando su respuesta como para darse cuenta de este hecho.

-Quiero...-susurró Alec, mirando fijamente a su hermana para ver qué reacción producía su respuesta.- Quiero tu virginidad.

Jane se le quedó mirando asombrada, en silencio, pero de repente, soltó una carcajada estruendosa. Alec se sintió dolido.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar...-Jane sonrió sádicamente.-...que quizás ya no la tenga?-Alec contuvo la respiración.- ¿Y si se la he dado a Aro?

Alec sintió las lágrimas que luchaban por correr por sus mejillas, aunque nunca lo conseguirían. Se sintió humillado, dolido, rabioso... pero ninguno de esos sentimientos era comparado con el dolor. Sí, dolor. Un dolor intenso y abrasador.

-Jane...-dijo él, ahogándose, con voz gutural.

-Alec, tranquilo.-Jane ya no parecía divertirse tanto.

Había fruncido ligeramente el ceño, y parecía preocupada.

-Alec.-repitió.- Por favor, tranquilo. Déjame que te diga un secreto.

Alec estaba helado, completamente helado, por eso ni se movió cuando su hermana se acercó, y rozando el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios, le susurró al oído:

-En realidad, todavía la tengo.

-¿El qué?-preguntó él en voz baja, destrozado.

-Mi virginidad.-respondió Jane, acariciándole la mejilla.- Todavía la tengo. Estaba esperando para dártela a ti.

-Aro...-empezó Alec, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Jane esperó.- ¿Aro ha llegado a tocarte?

-No.-dijo Jane.- Ni siquiera me ha besado, bobo.

Y la opresión que tenía Alec en su pecho desapareció rápidamente.

-Entonces la quiero.-jadeó Alec, mirándola a los ojos.- Quiero tu virginidad.-repitió.

-Toda tuya.-susurró juguetonamente su hermana.- Ven.

Jane abrió la puerta de su habitación compartida. Entró, y su hermano la siguió como un autómata.

Jane cerró la puerta con llave y se volvió hacia su hermano gemelo...

* * *

><p><span>NOTAS<span> _Italiano_- Español

*_Amore mío_- Amor mío.

*_Ti amo_- Te quiero.

*_In amore e in guerra tutto è lecito_- En el amor y la guerra todo vale.


	2. La decisión de Jane

PERSONAJES: Alec/Jane Volturi

AVISO: Incesto-Lemmon!

DISCLAIMER: Alec y Jane pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

RECORDATORIO...

"Jane abrió la puerta de su habitación compartida. Entró, y su hermano la siguió como un autómata.

Jane cerró la puerta con llave y se volvió hacia su hermano gemelo..."

Alec estaba sentado en su cama. Bueno, en la de los dos. Solían dormir abrazados, con las manos entrelazadas, y aunque para Alec fuese una tortura peor que la que su hermana infringía a personas inocentes, era una tortura muy dulce.

Jane se acercó y se sentó a su lado, balanceando las piernas con alegría, y sin decir nada, pero no importaba, porque Alec sabía lo que ella estaba pensando. _"Será mía"_-recordó Alec.- _"Ella misma ha aceptado"_.

Así que Alec se volvió hacia ella y la miró. Curiosamente, después de tanto tiempo, unos dos siglos, esperando aquel momento, no sabía que hacer.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó con aparente indiferencia.- ¿Ahora qué?

Jane sonrió y se levantó de la cama. Sabía que su hermano era pura fachada, y estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo.

-¿Quieres jugar?-susurró en voz tan baja que no estuvo segura de si su gemelo la había oído o no (en realidad sí, y eso hizo hervir la sangre de Alec).- Pues vamos a jugar entonces.

Jane se plantó frente a su hermano, con una sonrisa muy sospechosa. Con un gesto ligero y alegre, se llevó las manos a la espalda. _"¿Qué hace?"_-se sorprendió Alec. Jane, aún sonriente, se puso de medio lado, y Alec observó asombrado como ella jugueteaba con los cordones de su vestido.

Tiró de dos de ellos y el nudo se deshizo.

Alec se quedó expectante, esperando a lo que sabía que sucedería a continuación. El vestido cayó al suelo sin más.

Su hermana era sencillamente perfecta. Cuando era humana, era tan hermosa como una vampira, y ahora que era una vampira, su belleza superaba todas las expectativas.

No sólo su rostro la hacía parecer un ángel, sino que su cuerpo era increíble, con más curvas que una carretera de montaña; su cintura era estrecha, y su cadera ancha. Jane se había quedado en ropa interior. Hacía tiempo, desde que era humana y su madre la obligaba, que no llevaba corsé, así que usaba prendas cómodas... y extremadamente sexys.

Alec jadeaba nerviosamente. Jane había vencido su resistencia. Ya no podía evitar mostrar hasta que punto estaba excitado por ella.

"_Dios mío, dios mío"_-pensó él.- _"No puedo más, es perfecta"_.

-Jane...-la llamó su hermano.- Ven.-suplicó.

Jane sonrió divertida, y se sentó de nuevo junto a él. Se encaró con su hermano, jugueteando con los botones de su camisa. Los empezó a desabrochar uno a uno, con una lentitud exasperante. La abrió por completo. Alec se la quitó y la tiró a un rincón, con el vestido de su hermana menor. A Alec le pareció oír que ella reía, pero no estuvo seguro porque en ese momento, Jane se inclinó sobre su regazo, y le empezó a desabrochar también el botón del pantalón hábilmente.

Alec se levantó bruscamente y se bajó los pantalones de un golpe.

-Ahora estamos iguales.-sonrió Jane.

Atrajo a su hermana hacia él, pero sin atreverse a tocarla. Le dio la vuelta, y le acarició la espalda. Jane se estremeció. Alec intentó desabrocharle el sujetador, pero los dedos se le enredaban nerviosamente en el cierre. Jane se dio cuenta de la torpeza de su hermano, pero no dijo nada. Ella misma echó las manos atrás de nuevo y lo desabrochó. El cierre cedió con un clic suave y prometedor.

Alec cogió a su hermana de la muñeca y la hizo girar hacia él para verla mejor. _"Sus pechos... dios mío... sus pechos"_-se repitió de nuevo. Verdaderamente, era perfecta. La tumbó en la cama y, con mucho cuidado y mirándola a los ojos para que no se sintiera intimidada, le empezó a bajar el culotte. Jane estaba nerviosa, pero no tanto como habría esperado. Y es que ya se conocían perfectamente desde que nacieron. No tan a fondo, no así, pero en fin...

Antes de que Alec consiguiera bajarlo del todo, Jane, con un simple movimiento de la pierna que tenía libre, le bajó los calzoncillos. Alec, para estar en las mismas, terminó de bajarle el culotte.

Y se miraron mutuamente.

"_No puede ser"_-Alec transpiraba, jadeante.- _"No puede existir algo tan perfecto en este mundo"_.

"_Guau_"-pensó Jane.- _"¿Cómo puede ser que la tenga...?"_. Pero Jane apartó inmediatamente esos pensamientos lujuriosos e impropios de ella de su mente antes de que la hicieran sonrojar, aunque ya no pudiera.

Alec la observó atentamente un instante más y sonrió nerviosamente. Le pasaba lo mismo que a su hermana, pero peor. Si pudiera sonrojarse, tendría el rostro, hacía ya rato, como una manzana madura.

Jane estaba bastante serena para lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Alec comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de su hermana con suavidad extrema, pero también con torpeza. Ella se acercó más y le besó, explorando su boca con la lengua; acariciándole el cuello mientras tanto. Alec, casi sin darse cuenta, acarició el costado de su hermana, y sus manos se fueron inconscientemente hacia sus pechos. Los acarició y sintió como sus pezones se ponían duros por el contacto. Jane no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido cuando él se inclinó y le lamió los pechos, mordiendo delicadamente los pezones.

Alec fue bajando poco a poco, lamiendo y acariciando todo el cuerpo de su hermana. Se detuvo en el vientre, entreteniéndose en acariciarlo, y a pesar de que no se atrevió a bajar ni un poco más, sus manos se deslizaron por las piernas de su hermana, y se fueron metiendo por la parte interior de sus muslos suavemente. Jane sentía palpitar su clítoris según se iba acercando su hermano a la zona genital. Finalmente, Alec se inclinó y se atrevió a lamer, con exquisita delicadeza, su vagina, buscando ansiosamente ese "punto G" del que tanto había oído hablar, sin darse cuenta de que el cuerpo de su hermana, bajo él, estaba en tensión desde hacía rato, gimiendo desesperada, por el placer y la excitación que le estaba proporcionando.

Pero Jane no soportaba sentirse controlada. A ella le gustaba manejar la situación en todo momento, así que a pesar de que su cuerpo le suplicó que dejara a su hermano hacer lo que quisiera, se irguió de pronto, tomando el control, y tumbándose sobre su hermano. Con sus manos, que repentinamente se volvieron mágicas, acarició la virilidad de su hermano, y con una leve sonrisa algo malvada, se acercó y empezó a lamerla. Se la fue metiendo en la boca. Luego se la sacó, y profundizó el contacto metiendo la lengua en la piel de la punta, con mucho cuidado.

Alec se estaba volviendo loco, completamente loco. Controló la eyaculación que sabía que estaba a punto de suceder. Deseaba introducir su miembro en su hermana, oír como ella le pedía que continuara, y verla culminar. Volvió a tomar el control de la situación, la tumbó de nuevo y se colocó a su lado, retomando las caricias en su clítoris con la lengua. Y de repente, ¡sorpresa!, Alec sintió una sensación cálida, como un líquido un poco espeso, de sabor ligero y desconocido, que expulsaba su hermana. _"Un orgasmo"_-se sorprendió.- _"¿Cómo lo habré hecho?"_. Recordaba haber leído que una mujer puede tener varios orgasmos. _"Bien"_-pensó para sí, algo orgulloso de sí mismo.- _"A por el segundo"_.

Alec acercó su miembro a la vagina de Jane, y le susurró al oído:  
>-Jane... ¿Puedo?<p>

-¡SI!-se limitó a exclamar ella, aún recuperándose.

-Creo que dolerá.-avisó Alec.

-No importa.-jadeó Jane, atrayendo a su hermano hacia sí desesperadamente.

Así que Alec, cogiendo a su hermana de la cintura, mientras que ella se agarraba con fuerza a su cuello y le besaba con lengua, introdució con cuidado su miembro en la vagina de su hermana, poquito a poquito... hasta encontrar cierta resistencia. Y ahí paró.

Jane sintió como algo se interponía entre el miembro de su hermano y el punto de placer extremo, y sin dudar un instante, le empujó ligeramente, provocando que él acabara de penetrarla. Jane sintió dolor y se quedó quieta. Era un dolor desconocido hasta entonces, mucho más fácil de soportar que las llamas lamiendo su cuerpo, o la ponzoña recorriéndolo, pero a pesar de todo, hacía tanto que no sentía dolor...

Alec, preocupado por la repentina rigidez de su amada hermanita gemela, sacó su miembro de su vagina, ligeramente manchado de sangre, y le susurró ansiosamente:

-Jane... lo siento. ¿Estás bien?

La voz suave de su hermano sacó a Jane de sus pensamientos, y volvió a despertar en ella el deseo, y más aún cuando se sintió vacía y descubrió que Alec se había separado de ella.

-Estoy bien, bobo.-dijo ella con nerviosismo.- Vuelve.

Jane agarró a su hermano, y él, animado porque su hermana aún le deseaba, volvió a penetrarla. Y esta vez, Jane sí sintió el placer, porque el miembro de su hermano llegó hasta el fondo. Alec la penetró varias veces, sin poder evitar incrementar el ritmo. Hasta que la vagina de Jane se contrajo, y el miembro de Alec se quedó atrapado dentro. Durante un instante, todo paró, pero luego un intensísimo y desconocido placer les invadió al mismo tiempo a los dos. Habían llegado hasta el final. Juntos. Como siempre.

También eyacularon al mismo tiempo. Alec, una sola vez, dentro de su hermana. Jane, varias. Tuvo lo que es llamado "orgasmo múltiple".

Alec cayó, agotado, sobre su hermana, pero casi al instante hizo un esfuerzo y se movió hasta caer al lado suyo, temiendo hacerla daño pese a saber que era imposible. Jane se acurrucó junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho desnudo. Alec la rodeó con dulzura con su brazo.

-Te quiero Jane.-dijo, con un suspiro.

-Y yo a ti, Alec, y yo a ti.-murmuró Jane, antes de cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación de cariño intenso e infinito que la invadió.

Entonces, un rayito diminuto de sol se coló en la habitación a través de una rendija de la ventana que la cortina no tapaba. El rayito de sol iluminó la piel de los dos amantes, y se reflejó en las paredes. Toda la habitación brillaba con la luz purísima de dos diamantes.

Aro, que en ese instante pasaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos, por pura casualidad vio la brillante y preciosísima luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta, y con una sonrisa, sacudió la cabeza y llamó a la puerta.

Los gemelos se sobresaltaron, pero no se movieron.

-Aro.-saludó Jane con una vocecilla débil e infantil.

-Jane, Alec, queridos míos.-dijo Aro dulcemente.- Felicidades, habéis descubierto el amor en todas sus formas. Que lo disfrutéis.

Y riendo para sí al imaginar la cara que pondrían los amantes dentro de la habitación, ante la sencilla aceptación de algo que, supuestamente, era pecado, aberración, y todo eso, se alejó, canturreando.

-Aro.-le llamó Jane a través de la puerta. Aro se detuvo y se acercó.- ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Mi querida Jane, mi diosa de la belleza y la tortura.-Aro se quedó pensativo.- Bueno, me temo que ahora tu hermano será el único que podrá llamarte así. De todas formas, sabía que esto pasaría alguna vez. No sois más que un alma repartida en dos cuerpos, que fueron separados por la maldición de los lazos de sangre. En algún momento tendrías que reencontraros. Era de esperar.

Y esta vez sí, se alejó sin más, pensando en la cara que pondrían Marco y Cayo cuando se lo contara.

Alec acarició la mejilla de su hermana con una dulcísima sonrisa. Jane se acomodó aún más en su pecho, también sonriente.

-Juntos.-susurró ella.

-Para toda la eternidad.-terminó él.


End file.
